


Bellicose

by evilwriter37



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Claire wants to be the one to fight Gunmar, and Jim has to talk her out of it.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Bellicose

“Claire, you’re not going to fight Gunmar!” Jim didn’t mean to raise his voice at her, but the seriousness of the situation had him doing it. Claire was in her armor, her staff at the ready. “You’re going to go to the Battle of the Bands and make sure everyone is safe. You have to get them out of there.”

“Jim, no. Please.” There was desperation in her eyes.

“Why do you want to fight him so badly?” Jim asked. He put his new trollish hand to his chest. “ _ I’m  _ the Trollhunter. It’s my duty to defeat him.”

Claire’s face fell. “Because he hurt you, Jim. In the Darklands. What he did to you and others - it’s absolutely unforgivable.”

Jim thought back to his time imprisoned by Gunmar, a time of pain and fear and uncertainty. He hadn’t thought he was going to get out. He had been so sure he would die there. And Claire… Claire must have suffered knowing that he was in the Darklands, but not knowing what he was going through. All his friends must have suffered. 

“Claire, this is my fight.” Jim gently took her hand in his now much-larger one. “You’re needed elsewhere, and that’s an important fight too. Protecting the people of Arcadia is no small task.”

Claire nodded. “You’re right, you’re right. I just wanted to help you.”

“And you will be helping me.”

There was a fire in Claire’s eyes. “You’re right.” She twirled her Shadow Staff. “Let’s get this thing going.”


End file.
